A Sparrow's Gift or Curse
by Captain Emma Sparrow
Summary: Parvati is the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and Arabella Smith. She and her mother were living in Tortuga until someone came and burned down their house and took Arabella. At three Pavarti has to survive in Tortuga until her father comes to save her.
1. The News

**A/N: I'm bored so I'm gonna write this. Hope you like it. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I own my OC's.**

_October, 1684_

Arabella looked out across the water from the Black Pearl's deck, it was a beautiful day but not to her. She was worried. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know how he'd react, she didn't know why this had to happen to her. She was pregnant. With Jack Sparrow's child. She pulled back her urban hair and looked towards Jack who was steering the Pearl through the ocean, lost in his thoughts. He looked so peaceful, like he didn't have anything to worry about at all. She wished that she didn't have to tell him.

She looked back out at the horizon searching her mind for a solution. Maybe she could jump ship the next time they made port but she knew that she couldn't. She had to tell Jack because, well, he trusted her as she trusted him, and they loved each other. He told her everything and she told him just as much. She took a deep breath then slowly approached him.

"Ello, love." he said as he put his arm around her waist as she reached him. She looked down at the deck letting out a ragged breath. "Are you alright?" he asked her with a concerned look on his face as he studied her intently.

"Jack, I need to talk to you." she said barely audible. She looked into his eyes and felt tears threatening to overflow from her own. She quickly blinked them away.

"Of course, love. Gibbs! Take the wheel! Lets go to the cabin." he said as he led her to the steps, his arm still around her. They descended them and headed to the cabin. Jack led her to the bed where they both sat down. Arabella racked her brain trying to come up with a way she could break the news to him. She stood up and started pacing around the cabin.

"Umm...Jack, do you remember that night about 2 months ago?" she questioned choosing her words carefully.

"Aye. It was fun." was his reply as he smirked remembering it.

"Well," Jack snapped back to reality, "I don't really know how to tell you." she said lamely as she thought about how to say it then decided to just tell him flat out. "Jack, I'm pregnant." His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"You're, you're pregnant? I'm gonna be a father?" he managed to say after a couple of minutes. She nodded her head, once again trying to hold back tears. "That's great news." he said grinning at her as he stood up and went to hug her.

She buried her head in his neck. "I was afraid that you'd be mad." Jack gently lifted her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Love, there's nothing to be mad about." he said soothingly. She smiled at him then kissed him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss gladly and when they broke apart Arabella rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled slightly "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

**A/N: This is my first time writing something like this so I don't know how I did. For those of you who haven't read the Jack Sparrow prequel books, Arabella was Jack's first mate when he was the captain of the Barnacle. Once again, please review.**


	2. Parvati Marie Sparrow

**A/N: Please review and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only my OC's.**

May 7, 1685

Jack and Arabella were laying on their bed in the captain's quarters. Arabella was holding their new baby girl while Jack rubbed their child's hand absentmindedly. She was beautiful, a mop of black hair with red streaks, dark brown eyes, and golden skin. She had high cheekbones and pouty lips, she looked a lot like her father. She was also very small, tinier than a normal child should be but her parents didn't pay close attention to that.

Both of the new parents were smiling softly down at her. Tears of joy streamed down Arabella's face and Jack's eyes were welling up. They hadn't decided on a name yet but they had a few in mind. Jack kissed Arabella lightly on the forehead.

"We need to choose a name." he whispered softly. Now didn't seem like the time to be loud. "I was thinking last night and the name Parvati kept coming up. You know, the Hindu goddess of love and marriage."

Arabella looked thoughtful for a moment, "Parvati Sparrow. I like it. So we have her first name but what about her middle name? I kind of like Marie."

"Parvati Marie Sparrow. It's a beautiful name." Jack said looking at his daughter who was studying him intently. She reached out her little arms towards her father.

Arabella laughed softly, "It is, and it seems that not even your own daughter can resist Captain Jack Sparrow." she looked at her child's father who was looking at his little girl with loving eyes. "Do you want to hold her, Jack?"

He looked up at her and said sadly, "I'd probably drop her."

Arabella reached up and cupped Jack's face in her hand. "No, you won't." She then proceeded to carefully hand Parvati to her lover. He looked worried but then he slowly relaxed. A small smile danced on his face once more. He couldn't believe that this was real. He didn't deserve a gorgeous girl and a beautiful daughter. They were so much better than him.

He carefully shifted Parvati so she was in his right arm. When he was satisfied that she wasn't going to fall, he wrapped his left around Arabella. His life truly was perfect. If only it would last.

Parvati wasn't exactly the healthiest child as Jack and Arabella soon came to realize. She slept a lot, more than she should have been, she wouldn't eat unless forced to, and she was weak. That was a year ago. The one year old hadn't changed that much. She had only grown about an inch standing at thirteen inches (a/n: correct me if I'm wrong but I think that thirteen inches 0.3302 meters), and she was still weak. Her hair was now shoulder length and her dark brown eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Jack knew that a ship wasn't the place to raise such a fragile child. It was even worse that said child was being raised on a pirate ship.

**A/N: So I redid the chapter and made it longer. I know it wasn't much longer but it was still something. I swear on the pain of death that the next chapter will be longer. What do you think Jack will do? You'll have to read to find out!! Please review!!!**


End file.
